


right here, in this cottage

by slytherfuck



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Morning Cuddles, Older Characters, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck
Summary: Noora always wakes up to the smell of grass and old wood.cottagecore nooreva, basically
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Noora Amalie Sætre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	right here, in this cottage

Noora always wakes up to the smell of grass and old wood. When sunlight streams through the windows, enveloping Eva entirely, it makes her look like a being made of light even when half asleep and grumpy. And if it happens to rain, it just gives Noora and excuse to wrap herself around her lover's warm body. 

Eva takes longer to open her eyes. That means Noora gets to admire her a little more, and she does so every single morning without fail. Every detail is perfectly burned into her memory, so that when she calls the image back in her mind it can give her the same warm feeling that she associates with Eva — and love. For three years they have been waking up together, and for three years Noora has admired her girl that she thinks going without it would be like missing air.

When Eva moves, it is usually deeper into Noora's arms. She buries her face in her neck, feeling so warm and safe and like she doesn't even have a body. Like she's a floating cloud in the sky and Noora is her tether to the ground. Or a small boat on still waters, with an anchor in the shape of the woman of her life. Noora squeezes her and they lie together, trying to put off getting out of bed until the last possible minute. Alas, they have a full day of work ahead of them. Work they love doing, because they do it together.

As they get ready for the day, Noora makes breakfast and tea (extra sweet for Eva) while her girl goes to feed the animals. Most of the time, she returns with wildflowers for both their hair and a kiss just for Noora. 

There is something almost magical, fairy tale-like about their life now. It proves true that love and nature are what clean the spirit and make life worth living, and Noora and Eva love each other so much they feel it all around them: in the trees, in the flowers, sticks and stones, grass and mud; the wind, the song of birds, the hum of leaves and the murmur of water; their chickens and goats, their vegetables and herbs, even, no, especially their little cottage, the breakfast and tea Noora prepares and the wildflowers Eva brings each morning.

It had been Eva's idea to move to the Italian countryside, raise goats and chickens and grow vegetables and, Noora's favourite, medicinal herbs. After the fullness of their lives, at almost fifty years old, they decided it was time to settle, and for good. Noora had never been as sociable as Eva, but she had exhaled, relieved, when her girlfriend proposed the plan. 

Eva knew how much good it would do for Noora, living — and loving — with no one in sight but her and the occasional friends who came to visit and whom they loved to entertain. Being around nature suited her, made her look like the fairy Eva had thought she was all those years ago when they first met. Noora took care of the vegetables and the herbs, talking to them gently like children. Sometimes, she recited poems that were close to her heart. (Eva knew them too, for how many times her girlfriend had passionately recited them to her, as declarations of love, when her own words proved useless or just when she wanted to show Eva something beautiful) They danced together, sometimes along Eva's humming of invented melodies, other times to the trill of the birds. 

That doesn't mean the decision was exclusively for Noora, though. It gave something precious to Eva as well: a life undisturbed and gentle, where nothing could go wrong as long as she had the girl she loved with her. Because, even if it took her an agonising long time to realise, Noora was always going to be her happy ending.

When sunset comes around, it finds them inside, reading or talking or dancing or singing or making love. By nightfall, they are, again, in each other's arms, Eva's head laying on Noora's chest, ear pressed right against her heart, so that her heartbeat is the last thing Eva hears before she falls asleep. Noora follows right after, her hand tangled in Eva's hair and they don't need to dream, because all their dreams have come true right here, in this cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm living my dream of living somewhere deep in the woods in a nice cottage in Italy with my lover through nooreva because they deserve it, goddamit.
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @madmoazela if you like utter garbage.


End file.
